


All Systems Go

by Antarctica_or_bust



Series: All I Ever Was [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstory, Bottom Raleigh Becket, Celebrations, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake siblings, Ghost Drifting, Humor, Jax is Raleigh, M/M, POV Yancy Becket, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Rock Star Jaegar Pilots, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: Yancy meets Opie and the night takes a dirty turn.





	All Systems Go

**Author's Note:**

> I did not forget about this series. I've just been writing it out of order, which makes posting difficult.

“Tell me, kid. How does it feel to be a rock star?” Yancy asks, throwing one arm over Raleigh's shoulders.

“Pretty damn good actually,” the younger man replies. “Though it could use a bit more alcohol.”

His grin is bright and just a little manic, Raleigh still buzzing with the adrenaline of their first Kaiju kill.

“Well, I'm pretty sure the PR guys will kill us if we get drunk at their oh-so-special gala,” Yancy tells him, nodding at the watching crowd. “But if you make it through another hour, I've got some whiskey in our bunk.”

“Seriously? How'd you manage to sneak that past the watch dogs?”

“I have my ways, Rals, never doubt it. And this seems like the sort of occasion that it's been waiting for.”

“Damn, bro. You're the best. You've got yourself a deal,” the other man says. “Now let's go win some hearts and minds. Our PR handlers wanted open pocketbooks.”

Raleigh makes a beeline for the center of the room and he really is charming when he wants to be. It only takes a few minutes before he has a whole group of reporters eating from his hands. 

_Which is probably a good thing considering that his whole life is a lie,_ Yancy thinks, hanging back a little. When he joined the PPDC, he never thought being a ranger would involve pretending that he's always had a little brother and while he does like Raleigh Becket – formerly Jax Teller – it still feels a little strange.

Honestly, Yancy isn't sure how Raleigh does it. He’s embraced his new past so completely that he can tell stories about growing up together like they really happened and even Yancy almost believes his tales are true. To be fair, the drift helps, letting the younger man pull details from actual memories. Their neural handshake is stronger than anyone expected from near total strangers, the two of them ghost drifting almost from the start.

Even now Yancy feels a flash of curiosity when Raleigh glances over, the other man clearly wondering why his “brother” isn't joining in the fun. The Becket Boys do have a certain reputation to uphold and so Yancy plants a smile on his face. This isn’t the time for introspection; he needs to woo some senators.

The gala is starting to wind down an hour later when Rals gets a text on the cell phone that he's not supposed to have. He sneaks off to make a call and Yancy is pretty sure who's on the other side even before Raleigh sidles over and murmurs, “You wanna blow this joint?”

There's only one person on the planet who makes his fake brother grin like that. Yancy takes a moment to parse out Raleigh's question – he's still not entirely used to California slang – and then asks, “I assume your friend's in town?”

“Yeah, Ope was making a delivery and saw the signs about the gala. He's at a hotel a few blocks down.”

Rals is practically dancing on his feet and the older ranger has seen enough in the drift to guess how this will end: with a close call to the police and lots and lots of alcohol.

“You sure you want me there? Our handlers won't be happy about this and I might be more useful running interference.”

“Screw the handlers. You and Opie are my brothers and you've gotta meet each other. Once we get shipped out to a dome, I doubt you'll get another chance.”

“All right, Rals. If you're sure,” Yancy says, honestly a little touched. “You think they'll let us just walk out the front door?”

“Not a snowball's chance in Hell. But follow me, I've got a plan.”

The blond's plan turns out to be eminently practical and just a bit cliché: climb out the first floor bathroom window and then hop over the wall. But cliché or not, the damn thing works. Neither man is small but the hotel has giant windows and while wall-climbing would have been easier if they weren't wearing tuxes, the rangers manage well enough.

Less than thirty minutes later, Raleigh and Yancy are home free, nothing but a note left at the coat check to tell their handlers where they've gone.

_Off to eat. Be back by morning,_ their note reads. It’s not exactly a detailed itinerary but hopefully it’s enough to stop the PPDC from setting up a manhunt before they drag back in. Honestly, sneaking out is hardly a new pastime for the Becket Brothers and the PR guys are the only ones who tend to make a fuss. In the academy most of their instructors turned a blind eye to minor infractions as long as they kept kicking ass and Yancy sees no reason that should change just because the rangers are on active duty now.

So he doesn't give the brass any further thought and Rals is so focused on his phone that he probably wouldn't have noticed a herd of elk running down the road. The younger man is talking a mile a minute as his friend gives them directions and he doesn't stop until they reach their goal.

The hotel is nice enough, the sort of budget joint that’s a few steps up from sleazy but doesn't care enough to screen its visitors. Which makes it perfect, really. Even without the tuxes, the Becket Boys tend to draw attention and Yancy can just see the headlines now. The media would have a fucking field day if someone caught them here.

The ranger keeps an eye out for paparazzi until he and Rals reach the hotel room and Opie waves them through the door. Yancy stands back as Raleigh and his friend fall into a hug, slapping each other's backs and grinning like total maniacs. There's a lot of laughter and half-finished sentences and Yancy deems it safer to wait out of arm's reach. The echoes of Raleigh's happiness are enough for him.

“You must be Yancy Becket,” Opie says eventually, turning to the older ranger with Rals still tucked beneath his arm. “How's it feel to have this crazy bastard as your brand new little brother?”

The other man's tone is mocking but his expression is protective and Yancy gets the feeling that he's being judged right now. The ranger isn’t sure he wants to know what this guy will do if he’s found wanting; he knows enough about Raleigh's past to know it would be bad.

But Yancy has always lived a little dangerously so he just shrugs and says, “Eh, it's not so bad. He sure keeps things interesting.”

Opie studies him a little longer and then breaks into a grin. “That he does. This idiot needs someone to keep him out of trouble.”

“I think that might be a lost cause,” Yancy replies with a bark of laughter even as Raleigh protests faintly, “You do know that I can hear you?”

“What, Jax? You're saying we're not right?”

“Nah, I'm just reminding you not to talk too much shit about me. Save that for when we're drunk.”

Opie snorts in answer and then holds out a hand to Yancy, “It's good to finally meet you.”

“Same here,” the ranger replies. He reaches out to shake the other man's hand and when their fingers touch, he's struck by a sudden visceral flash of memory.

_I know what your cock tastes like,_ he thinks, sucking in a startled breathe when that statement registers. Yancy doesn't object to the idea on principle but he prefers to sleep with women for the most part and he never expected to know that about a guy who he just met. The ranger recovers quickly though, finishing the handshake and then blocking out Rals as best he can.

“I hope you've got some booze here.”

“Of course I've got booze. What kind of crappy host do you think I am?” Opie tells him. “Whiskey or beer, name your poison.”

“Beer, I think, to start,” Yancy answers. He watches bemused as Opie walks over to the fridge with Raleigh still plastered to his side and he has to admit that his not-so-little revelation does explain some things. Although the other blond has been a handsy guy ever since they met, always digging an elbow into his ribs or throwing an arm around his shoulder, it usually isn’t quite so obvious. However, Rals and his friend have yet to let go of each other, grabbing beers of their own before sprawling in a pile on the bed.

One beer turns to two and then turns to shots of whiskey, the three men trading stories of their misadventures back and forth. With every drink, Raleigh gets a bit more friendly until he's draped right over Opie's lap and Yancy is feeling rather buzzed himself when the other man finally snaps.

Opie buries his fingers in Raleigh's hair and kisses him, the younger ranger giving a quiet whimper that goes straight to Yancy's cock. The other man melts into his friend's arms like he belongs there and he's breathing heavy by the time they separate.

“Ope,” the blond groans, sounding completely gone already. “Fuck, Opie, we shouldn't. What about Donna?”

Yancy doesn't know who Donna is but thinks that he can guess - what with the wedding ring on Opie’s hand and all. But the other man doesn't look like he feels guilty; he just shrugs and says, “That's a lost damn cause, Jax. Been that way for years. It's only a matter of time until we split at this point; it’s just not official yet.”

“Yeah, but...”

“Hey, this one's not your fault. I managed to crash and burn my marriage just fine without your help,” Opie tells him before jerking his head toward Yancy. “Stop worrying about Donna and start worrying about your fake brother there.”

Raleigh follows Opie's motion and then startles, apparently drunk enough on lust and whiskey to have forgotten Yancy's presence.

“Right. Shit, sorry,” the blond mutters. “Yance, you interested?”

The ranger has to admit, that’s not a question he was in any way expecting and he glances at Opie in surprise. But the other man just shrugs.

“That's up to you and Jax here; I've got no real objections. You're pretty easy on the eyes.”

“You know you'll probably see this in the drift anyway,” Raleigh adds with a shrug of his own. “You can join in if you want.”

The words are flippant and he seems sincere, but there's something... an undercurrent of emotion that Yancy's not quite sure about. Something in their drift is screaming _mine_.

“I think I'd rather watch instead, if that's an option,” the ranger says, his words met with a brilliant grin and a sharp flash of relief.

“All right then, sit back and enjoy the show,” Opie tells him before pulling Raleigh back into his lap, settling the younger man across his thighs. Yancy watches transfixed as he claims the blond's lips hungrily, the two of them kissing like they need each other's air to breathe. Rals gasps and then groans when Opie tilts his head, rising up on his knees to chase the other's mouth.

The ranger is already half hard just from watching and when Raleigh lets out another desperate whimper, he pops the button on his trousers. He should probably take them off since his tux is more expensive than he wants to think about but he honestly can't be bothered to spare the extra time. So Yancy just shoves his pants down far enough to wrap a hand around his cock.

He strokes himself in time to Raleigh's moaning, twisting his wrist at every gasp. Opie drags the younger man’s jacket off his shoulders, his shirt hiked up to show his muscled back. Thick fingers dig into the blond's hips as they rock together, the wet slide of skin and spit filling up the room.

“Fuck, I've missed you, Jax,” Opie groans, scrabbling at the bedside table. “I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby. Gonna give you what you need.”

The blond whines deep in his throat when the other man shoves both hands down his pants. Opie squeezes Raleigh's ass and then lifts him up, the younger man giving a little shimmy that makes Yancy's fingers tighten on his dick.

Raleigh kicks off his pants before moving back to straddle his friend’s lap, the shirt hanging from his shoulders doing little to hide his naked ass. Damn, that ass. Yancy has always known the other man was in good shape but watching Opie knead those perfect fucking globes may be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Top ten at least, moving up to the top five when the other man presses a finger into Rals and makes him writhe.

“Fuck, babe, you're so tight,” Opie murmurs, his voice a deep bass growl. “But I'm gonna take good care of you. Gonna work you open, Jax. Gonna spread you wide until you're begging for my cock. You've been empty for so long, baby, too long. But I'm gonna fill you up, gonna give your greedy hole exactly what it wants.”

Opie adds another finger and both Beckets whimper, Raleigh at the feeling and Yancy at the look on Raleigh's face.

“You like that, don’t you?” Opie asks, pushing his fingers deep. “You're so good for me, Jax, sucking me in so hungrily. Tell me that you want this, babe. Tell me what you need.”

“Please, Ope. I can't,” the younger man begs, panting against the other's neck.

“Yes, you can,” Opie tells him, stroking his free hand down Raleigh's back. “You can do this. You can be so good for me.”

The blond whines again at the words, shuddering all over, and Yancy honestly feels a little out of place. But then the other ranger starts to talk and he's too turned on to care.

“Please, Ope, need your cock,” Raleigh groans, voice cracking on the words. “Need to feel you stretch me open, fuck me open. Want you to ruin me. I've missed you so much, missed your hands and your dick and your gorgeous fucking mouth, and I wanna feel you when you leave. Want you to fill me up again. Want you to mark me, own me, so that I'm fighting Kaiju with your bruises on my hips.”

_Christ_ , Yancy thinks, jacking himself faster. He's always had a thing for dirty talking and he wasn't expecting these two to paint such a pretty picture, the shameless filth that rolls right off their tongues.

The ranger scrabbles for a tissue off the end table as Opie finally pulls his fingers free, lining Raleigh up and then dropping him straight down. Yancy's dick jumps as the blond throws back his head and keens at the sudden penetration, his fingers digging lines into his friend's back.

“Easy, babe, I've got you,” Opie murmurs, holding the ranger almost gently even as he starts to thrust. There's nothing soft about the way that he slams into the blond’s body, the bed actually shaking every time he moves. Raleigh meets Opie thrust for thrust, rising up on his knees and then dropping down to drive his friend's cock deep.

Neither man is going to last very long at this rate and that's probably a good thing since Yancy is on the edge himself. There's no more talking now, just broken moans and panting, and the ranger can barely think for the heat pooled in his gut.

But he still hears Opie murmur, “Come on, Jax. I've got you. Come for me,” and Raleigh's choked off cry. That sound is what finally sends Yancy over the edge, that and the echoed rush of pleasure that sweeps his thoughts away.

When Yancy's awareness returns, Opie has lifted Raleigh off his lap and is laying the younger man down on the bed. He cleans him up with the easy motions of long practice, giving the other ranger a shrug when he notices his gaze.

“Sex always wipes Jax out,” Opie says easily. He lies down beside Raleigh and the blond curls into his chest without waking up.

“You might as well get some sleep,” he continues, waving at the other side of the bed. “You don't want to sit there till the morning and this thing is plenty big enough.”

Yancy can't see a reason to argue so he gives Opie a nod and, "Yeah, all right.” Then he goes into the bathroom to clean up since he's not sleeping with spunk all over him. When he gets back out, he thinks Opie has dropped off already so he doesn't say anything as he climbs into the bed.

But then the other man cracks one eye open and asks, “I don't have to tell you to protect him, do I?”

“Of course not. He's my brother, isn't he?” Yancy replies with a crooked grin. “Won't be easy fighting Kaiju but I'll give it my best shot.”

“Good,” Opie tells him and that's the end of that.

\---

Early the next morning, Raleigh and Yancy stroll into the PPDC base looking like the morning after a very happy night. Their hair is a mess and their tuxes are rumpled, the younger Becket walking around bare-chested since his shirt was a lost cause.

Neither ranger’s smirk so much as trembles as their CO reads them the riot act for disappearing; they just sit there grinning at the representative from the Defense Corp's PR team. The sheer lack of repentance is probably why they get stationed in the Ice Box a few weeks later, Public Relations figuring that the Beckets will get into less trouble up in Anchorage.

It's probably meant to be a punishment but they forgot that Yancy fucking loves Alaska, and it's not like the phones stop working up in the Great White North. Raleigh still has his cell phone and he talks to Opie constantly, some of those late night conversations giving Yancy the material to fuel his fantasies for weeks. Rals and his friend are truly filthy bastards and if the ranger gets an encore somewhere down the line, Yancy can honestly say that he really wouldn't mind.

 

_End_


End file.
